The present invention relates to lead-free, cadmium-free and zinc-free glass compositions for use in glazing, enameling and for decorating food service ware such as glass tumblers and chinaware. The disclosure of the above identified Ser. No. 392,974 is incorporated by reference, the disclosure including methods of making and using the glass frit compositions with no lead, cadmium or zinc.
There is a need for improvement in the alkali and acid resistance, especially the acid resistance over the glass frit composition disclosed in Ser. No. 392,974.